Mary Anne's Musical Adventures
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne would be a musical at her school and everywhere. Plus, she had a special visitor during the feast week for concerts. Mary Anne is going to have a swell time!


The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin. Some songs do not belong to me.

I was going on stage with a band getting ready to my song, _Hit the Lights_, which was orginially performed by Selena Gomez. She's very cool. I recently recorded it on a new CD. When Selena heard it on the radio, she told me I had a powerful voice and she would sing along each time.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 years old and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School.

Then, the song started.

"It's the boy you never told I like you. It's the girl you let get away. It's the one you saw that day on the train. But you freaked out and walked away. It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas. Things you swear you do before you die. It's the city you love that waits for you. But you're too damn scared to fly," I sang as it went higher. "Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight. Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight."

The song continued with the drums.

"It's the time you totally screwed up. Still you try to get it out your brain. It's the fight you had when you didn't make up. It's the past that you're dying to change. It's all the money that you're saving. While the good life passes by. It's all the dreams that never came true. Cause you're too damn scared to try," I sang as it went higher. "Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight. Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight. It's a mad, mad world. Gonna make it escape. It's a perfect world when you go all the way. Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight."

It went lower.

"So let's go (go, go, go) all the way. Yeah, let's go (go, go, go) night and day. From the floor to the rafters. People raise your glasses. We could dance forever!" I sang as it went higher. "Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight. It's a mad, mad world. Gonna make it escape. It's a perfect world when you go all the way. Hit the lights. Let the music move you. Lose yourself tonight."

The song ended while the audience clapped while I waved. It's great to be famous. I'm with Cam Geary. It's been about a year now. I was 13 when I first started with him. I walked to class getting ready to a song in English while the drums started.

"Oh, oh. I have heroes everywhere with me. I know I have them no matter where I go. Everyone can have a hero inside them. I believe in heroes. Oh, oh. Heroes are your pride. Heroes can save your life anytime. Heroes can help you everyday. Never stop believing in heroes. Heroes are the best. Oh, oh. Everyone have heroes when they're in trouble. I always believe in heroes. I will never stop believing that. You shouldn't either. If you don't, then who will? Oh, oh. Heroes are your pride. Heroes can save your life anytime. Heroes can help you everyday. Never stop believing in heroes. Heroes are the best. Oh!" I sang as the song kept playing as the song went lower. "Heroes are your pride. Heroes can save your life anytime. Heroes can help you everyday. Never stop believing in heroes. Heroes are the best. Oh! Heroes can help you everyday. Never stop believing in heroes. Heroes are the, are the best, oh, heroes are the best."

The song ended. In English, I got up from my seat and started the radio with my song coming on.

"Skies are crying I am watching catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me?" I sang as the choir parts showed up. "You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!"

The song continued.

"As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my windows, still are broken. But I'm standing on my feet," I sang as the choir parts showed up. "You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper! Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here. Watch you disappear, yeah. Go run, run, run. Yeah. It's a long way down. But I am closer to the clouds up here."

The song went lower.

"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah," I sang as it went higher. "Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!"

The song ended.

After we did our English test, the bell rang for our next class. Then, the song started with the flutes.

"Hmm. I like the animals. They are cute. I like flowers. They are so pretty. I like everything that is important to me. Rainbows are colorful. There's one thing I like the most. I love you. You are always wonderful to me. I love you. You will always be in my heart no matter where we are. I love you. Families are loveable everyday. There's one thing I'll always love the most. I love you," I sang as the song continued. "I will never be far away from you. I know we'll never be separated. Even if we did, I'll keep in touch. That's a promise to you from me. Hmm. I know I will love you. Oh. I love you. You are always wonderful to me. I love you. You will always be in my heart no matter where we are. I love you. Families are loveable everyday. There's one thing I'll always love the most. I love you."

It kept playing as I entered History.

"You will always be in my dreams. I'll always be in your dreams every night. You are my dream come true. Oh! I love you. You are always wonderful to me. I love you. You will always be in my heart no matter where we are. I love you. Families are loveable everyday. There's one thing I'll always love the most. I love you. Hmm. I love you. You are my dream come true," I sang as the song ended,

I sat in my head just before the bell rang. Then, I had my name called to sing for the group later on this afternoon.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed.

Later, at lunch, I entered while the song was about to begin.

"Everything is special to me. Being special is wonderful. Everyone can be special in their own way. No one is perfect. Even if anyone makes a mistake, they are still special. Oh, oh. Kayla is special to me the most. We are bonded like close sisters. We are best friends. Angels are special. They look down on you from heaven. They are all around you when you need them. I'll never forget that Kayla is special to me the most," I sang as the song continued on. "My family and friends are everything to me. They stay by my side when I feel blue. They are always there to cheer me up. My lover does the same. I know I can count on them. But... Kayla is special to me the most. We are bonded like close sisters. We are best friends. Angels are special. They look down on you from heaven. They are all around you when you need them. I'll never forget that Kayla is special to me the most."

It kept playing.

"Oh. I know everyone is special to me. There was one person who was always special to me. Kayla is special to me the most. We are bonded like close sisters. We are best friends. Angels are special. They look down on you from heaven. They are all around you when you need them. I'll never forget, never forget! Oh. Angels are special. They look down on you from heaven. They are all around you when you need them. I'll never forget that Kayla is special to me the most. Yes, Kayla is special to me the most. She'll always be special to me," I sang as the song ended.

I dedicated to that song to Kayla, who was my late best friend. She died last year of cancer. Her twin, Kaylee, loved it when she heard it. She knows being a twin is a special thing. That afternoon, I went on the stage while the song started.

"I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice in my head saying you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaking. But I, I gotta keep trying. Gotta keep my head held high," I sang. "There's always gonna be another mountain. I always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna have an uphill battle. Sometimes you're gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb."

The song continued.

"The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking. Sometimes it might knock me down, but no, I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments I'm gonna have to remember most, yeah, just gotta keep going. And I, I gotta be strong. Just keep pushing on. 'cause…," I sang. "There's always gonna be another mountain. I always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna have an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb."

The song kept playing.

"Yeah," I sang as it went lower. "There's always gonna be another mountain. I always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna have an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose."

Then, it went higher.

"Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb. It's all about, all about, the climb," I sang as the song ended.

After school, I walked home while the song began.

"If I didn't have you, I wouldn't know what to know. If I didn't have you, I'd be lonely. I'd be lost if I didn't have you. If I didn't have you, my life wouldn't be the same. Oh. If I didn't have you, baby, I might not know how to move on. I wouldn't want anyone except you. I wouldn't want to live without you. I love you too much. I'd be lonely if I didn't have you, baby," I sang as the song continued. "If I didn't have you, I'd go crazy. If I didn't have you, how would I survive? If I didn't have you, I'd be depressed. Oh. If I didn't have you, baby, I might not know how to move on. I wouldn't want anyone except you. I wouldn't want to live without you. I love you too much. I'd be lonely if I didn't have you, baby."

The song kept on.

"Oh, oh," I sang as the song went lower. "If I didn't have you, baby, I might not know how to move on. I wouldn't want anyone except you. I wouldn't want to live without you. I love you too much. I'd be lonely if I didn't have you, baby," I sang as the song continued. "If I didn't have you, I'd go crazy. If I didn't have you, how would I survive? If I didn't have you, I'd be depressed. Oh. If I didn't have you, baby, I might not know how to move on. I wouldn't want anyone except you. I wouldn't want to live without you. I love you too much. I'd be lonely if I didn't have you, baby! Oh, baby!"

It went higher.

"If I didn't have you, baby, I might not know how to move on. I wouldn't want anyone except you. I wouldn't want to live without you. I love you too much. I'd be lonely if I didn't, if I didn't, oh, if I didn't have you, baby. Hmm. If I didn't have you," I sang as the song ended.

At the studios, I was in the recording area with the headphones while I started playing the guitar.

"My lover is everything to me. He makes me happy everyday. If he ever leaves me, I'd be blue. I'd go to my friends to make me feel better. I love you, my darling. My lover is wonderful. Yeah, yeah. My lover is great. You belong to me and no one else. My lover will stay by my side when I need him. Ohh, my lover is great. Oh. My lover will always love me no matter what happens. I will always love him back. Yes, I will. My lover believes in me when I get nervous. I can always count on him. I know he counts on me, too. Yeah, yeah. My lover is great. You belong to me and no one else. My lover will stay by my side when I need him. Ohh, my lover is great," I sang as I kept playing. " My lover is great. You belong to me and no one else. My lover will stay by my side when I need him. Ohh, my lover is great. Ohh. Ohh, my lover."

The song ended.

"Good work," said Jennifer.

Cam and I have her as our manager. I went to the microphone where the other musicians are. The song started.

"If I should stay, I will only be in your way, so I'll go, but I know I will think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you, ooh. I will always love you. You. My darling, you. Mmm-mm. Bittersweet memories. That is all I'm taking with me. So good-bye. Please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I...will always love you. I...will always love you. You, ooh."

The band was still playing for a few minutes as it went lower.

"I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this I wish you love," I sang as it stopped and went higher. "And I...will always love you. I...will always love you. I, I will always love . You...You. Darling, I love you. I'll always. I'll always love you.. Oooh. Ooohhh," I sang as the song ended.

After the studios, I was at home doing homework. I was listening to some music on my radio player with my headphones since it would be too loud for me to focus. Dawn does that often. We tried to share a room, but that was the problem, so we headed up to have separated rooms. Meredith and I share my room now ever since she became an exchanged student from London. We adopted her after the death of her mother and only sister. Her father died a few years ago. They all died after a tour bus blew up. It was a shame for her, but she got over it though.

The next day, I was on stage while the song started with the flutes.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And, you are here in my heart and my heart will go on and on," I sang as the song continued. "Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. And, never let it go 'till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold you. In my life we will always go on. Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And, you are here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

The song kept playing lower.

"Hmm," I sang.

Then, it went higher.

"You're here. There's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on," I sang echoing. "Hmmmmmmm."

The song ended as everyone applauded. _My Heart Will Go On _is my favorite song from Titanic, which Celine Dion performs. She's an excellent singer. When I met her one day, I was very excited and she told me I had a powerful voice. I liked that.

Later on, I get to be on stage with Billy Gilman to sing with him! That would be after school in New York City at Radio City Music Hall. I could hardly wait. I met him one day during rehearsals for Annie. He was very cool. I had a crush on him, but don't tell Logan I said that!

After school, I went off to the limo as we took off to New York City. The concert is set for four pm. We just needed to get there early to get ready. We arrived there by three-fifteen. We were ready fifteen minutes later. We just needed to wait until the show starts. This is going to be fun performing with Billy Gilman. I have been singing with the other singers before. That's very fun to do.

When four pm came around, the concert started. Billy was going to do verse one and I get to go verse two for some of the songs. We decided to take turns doing two songs each. We'd be doing the songs from his first CD he made.

The song started.

"Little things that you do. Make me glad I'm in love with you. Little things that you say. Make me glad that I feel this way. The way you smile, the way you hold my hand. And when I'm down you always understand," sang Billy.

"You know I love those little things that I hear. The little things you whispered in my ear. I know there ain't nobody else like you. No one could do the little things you do," we sang.

"Little things in my ear that you say. When there's no one near. Little things that you do. Let me know that your love is true. When we walk you like to hold my hand. And when we talk you tell me I'm your man," sang Billy.

"You know I love those little things that I hear. The little things you whispered in my ear. I know there ain't nobody else like you. No one could do the little things you do," we sang.

"Little things that you do. Make me glad I'm in love with you. Little things that you say. Make me glad that I feel this way. When we walk you like to hold my hand. And when we talk you tell me I'm your man," sang Billy.

"You know I love those little things that I hear. The little things you whispered in my ear. I know there ain't nobody else like you. No one could do the little things you do," we sang as the song ended.

Then, another song started playing.

"I think she likes me. And I know I like her. It's kind of frightening. 'Cause it's too soon to be sure. I think she likes me. Maybe even might be love. Should I be patient or should I ask her straight out. That smile she gave me. Don't leave too much room for doubt. I think she likes me. Maybe even might be love," sang Billy.

"Our first kiss said more than good night. I bet I've relieved it a thousand times. I can't predict what the future's gonna bring. But those looks that she's been giving me can only mean one thing," we sang.

"I think she likes me. I think she might be the one. And more than likely. The best is still yet to come. I think she likes me. Maybe even might be love," sang Billy.

The song continued on playing.

"Our first kiss said more than good night. I bet I've relieved it a thousand times. I can't predict what the future's gonna bring. But those looks that she's been giving me can only mean one thing," we sang.

"I think she likes me... And I know I like her. It's kind of frightening. 'Cause it's too soon to be sure. I think she likes me. Maybe even might be love," sang Billy as the song ended.

Everyone applauded while another song started.

"I've been looking at people. And how they change with the times. And lately all I've been seeing are people. Throwing love away and losing their minds," I sang.

"Or maybe it's me that's gone crazy. 'Cause I can't understand why. All these people keep hurting each other. When good love is so hard to come by," sang Billy.

"So what's the glory in leaving. Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore? And if love never lasts forever. Tell me what's forever for," we sang.

"I've been listening to people. And they say love is the key. And it's not my way to let them lead me astray. It's only that I want to believe," I sang.

"But I see love-hungry people. Trying their best to survive. While in their hands is a dying romance. And they're not even trying to keep it alive," sang Billy.

"So what's the glory in leaving. Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore? And if love never lasts forever. Tell me what's forever for," we sang.

"And if love never lasts forever. Tell me what's forever for," I sang as the song ended.

After the concert ended, Billy said, "You were amazing at singing those songs with me."

"Thank you," I said with a grin.

That made me feel good about it. Later, we were back home. I couldn't make it to today's meeting since I wouldn't be back until after five-thirty. I already told Kristy that earlier. So, I asked Dawn to take over as secretary for me today.

I was in my room listening to my CD on my CD player while doing my homework. Two hours later, I was at the concert live at the feast with my background singers. The song started.

"The day I first met you you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you. I know fear is what it really was. Now here we are. So close yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest," I sang.

"Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to wait. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. There's just so much you can take. Give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break," we sang.

"Oh yeah, yeah. On Sunday you went home alone. There were tears in your eyes. I called your cell phone, my love. But you did not reply. The world is ours if we want it. We can take it if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now. Baby, try to understand," I sang.

"Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong. Like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to wait. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. There's just so much you can take. Give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break," we sang.

"Oh yeah, yeah," I sang as the song went lower.

"When your lips are on my lips, then our hearts beat as one. But you slip out of my fingertips. Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh."

The song higher.

"Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong. Like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to wait. So let me give your heart a break. 'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break your heart. Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache. So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. There's just so much you can take. Give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break," we sang.

"Oh yeah, yeah. The day I first met you. You told me you'd never fall in love," I sang as the song ended.

"That was great," said a voice.

That was when I spotted Demi Lovato who showed up to surprise me.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as we hugged.

"No problem," said Demi. "I get to watch you from backstage."

"Sweet," I said.

I went to the piano and started playing.

"Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody when the night's alone. 'Cause there is no granuatee that the life was easy. Yeah, when my world's falling apart and there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," I sang as the song continued. "When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth. You love me who I am like the stars hold the moon."

"Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone. Yeah, when my world's falling apart and there is no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," the girls and I sang.

"You appear just like a dream to me just like kalidoscope colors that cover me. All I need is every breath that I breathe. Don't you know you're beautiful!" I sang as the piano kept playing with the trumpets "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"When the waves are flooding up the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you," the girls and I sang.

"When I look at you. Yeah, yeah, oh, oh. You appear just like a dream to me," I sang as the song ended.

After the feast was over, which was after Cam performed his songs, the limo took me back home. It was fun when Demi gets to watch me from backstage. Selena wasn't there though. She had a concert herself in another state. She and Demi have been best friends since childhood.

The next day, I told the girls about last night.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"That was real cool that Demi got to watch you perform from backstage," said Claudia.

"And even cooler when she surprised you," added Stacey.

"I know," I agreed. "We'll be performing at the feast all these week with different songs."

"Neat," said Kristy.

"Plus, Demi will be there to watch me perform, so it's going to be exciting. And, get this: she gets to stay at my house as well while the feast is going on starting tonight," I said.

"You're so lucky," said Kaylee.

"I know," I agreed with a grin.

After school, at home, Meredith said, "You and Demi can share and I can sleep in Carlos' during this week."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," said Meredith.

That made more sense to me.

"You can join anytime. She and I might sleep in the downstairs this weekend," I said.

"Okay, I like that idea," said Meredith with a grin.

This would be a great sleepover week with Demi. That night, I went on the stage as the song started.

"I remember when we broke up the first time saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month. When you said you needed space. What? Then you come around again and say, "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." Ooh, we called it off again last night. But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you," I sang.

"We are never ever ever getting back together, we are never ever ever getting back together, you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together," I sang with my background singers.

The song continued.

"Like, ever...," I said as I started singing. "I'm really gonna miss you picking fights. And me falling for it screaming that I'm right. And you would hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine. Ooh, you called me up again tonight. But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you."

"We are never, ever, ever getting back together. We are never, ever, ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me," we sang.

"Talk to me," I sang.

"But we are never ever ever ever getting back together," we sang.

"Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah. Oh oh oh," I sang. "I used to think that we were forever ever. And I used to say, "Never say never..."

"Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together. Like, ever," I sang. "No!"

"We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together," we sang.

"We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh. We, ooh, getting back together," I sang.

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me," we sang.

"Talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together," I sang as the song ended.

I love Logan. I just like this song from Taylor Swift. I'll be doing this music video soon. I'd be having another boy in it. It won't be until this fall since I've been very busy doing other songs.

The feast is Taylor Swift theme for me by the way.

The song started.

"Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard, you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side. And I know everything about you. I don't wanna live without you," I sang.

"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well, you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you." we sang.

"Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world. Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me," I sang.

"When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. Only you can tell," I sang.

_"_That I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well, you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me. Who I wanna be. Well, I'm only me when I'm with you," we sang.

"With you. Uh huh. Yeah," I sang as the song ended.

Everyone applauded.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die," I sang.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December all the time," we sang.

"These days, I haven't been sleeping. Staying up, playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed, and I didn't call. Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side. And realized I loved you in the fall . And then the cold came, the dark days. When fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye," I sang.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time," we sang.

"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right and how you held me in your arms that September night. The first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking probably mindless dreaming. But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand," I sang as the song lowered. "This is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December."

Then, the song went higher.

"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time, all the time," we sang as the song ended.

After the feast concert was over, I waited for Demi as we both went to my house.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Demi on the way home.

"It sure is," I replied.

"Selena wished she could be here, but she's busy this week with a few concerts," said Demi.

"That's okay. She can always join next time," I said.

"That's what she said, too," said Demi.

We giggled.

"Hey, we can mail her some pictures you took if you want to," I said.

"Actually, I taped it so I can post it on youtube," said Demi.

"Even better," I said with a grin. "Most of the music videos that Cam and I made are on youtube automatically."

"I've seen them. I have them under my favorite music videos," said Demi.

"I've been doing that, too," I told her.

"Selena asked me to do so, so I agreed to do it," said Demi. "That way she can watch them after her concert ends."

"Good idea," I said.

We had a great sleepover week. She and I would hang out after I get out of school. She would join me and Cam at the studios to watch me practice for the feast concerts. We did different themes each day like Celine Dion (I did the two duets with Cam), Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and so on.

She ended up going back the day after the feast was over because she had to make a new CD on Monday. She wanted to get ready to do so, which was fine by me.

That night, I was getting sick to my stomach.

"Now what?" I groaned.

I took some TUMS. Good thing I ate earlier. I was downstairs watching some TV. I was starting to feel nauseous. I was home alone. Dad and Sharon went out to see a rated R movie. Dawn was baby-sitting while Meredith and Carlos were with their friends. Luckily, I had the remote, so I turned it off real fast and rushed upstairs to the bathroom as I started vomiting.

Dad probably heard me when he and Sharon came back because he appeared right away to be with me.

"It's okay, honey, I'm here now," said Dad.

Somehow, I felt fine after that. I was glad about that.

In the middle of the night, I was getting nauseous.

"Not again," I groaned.

I got up to drink some water. It always helps me that way. I felt great the following day. I was still asleep at nine am when my alarm clock went off. I shut it off. I had to baby-sit in an hour, so I got up to get ready. It was a fun day. I was helping Mallory baby-sit for her seven brothers and sisters.

I didn't come back home until after five pm. It was almost dinnertime.

The next day, I got up with a headache. My blood sugar was high, so I had breakfast and felt much better after that. Thank goodness for that.

In fact, my blood sugar went out of control most of the day. It's hard to be a brittle diabetic to be honest with you. It's tough to adjust the illness.

I'm due to see my eye doctor next week, but he called us saying he'd be on vacation all next week. We can see him tomorrow at nine-thirty. That was fine by me.

When I went to him the following day, my vision was very good. I won't be seeing him for another six months now. The doctor told me that's important to do so to make sure my eyes aren't going. I only use my glasses for reading. I was told that if I need glasses if my eyes get blurry, I can still use them, but I can ask someone to change the lenses for both distance and reading. Good. I like that idea better.

I went to school after that. At lunch, I was getting weak. Sure enough, it was my blood sugar that caused me to feel weak. Luckily, I felt better after I ate.

After school, I was told I get to perform for my school next week after school starting Monday and would continue through Friday. I would be doing three songs per day,

"You'll be doing _What Makes You Beautiful_ by _One Direction_, _Power of Love_ by _Celine Dion_, and so on," said Jennifer telling me more songs I'd be performing.

"Okay," I said.

I practiced this week and was all set to go. I already knew _Power of Love_ since I did the music video, so I didn't need to practice.

On Monday, after school, I was getting ready on stage. Once everyone got seated, it was time to get started. I went to the microphone while the song started.

"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you," I sang.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful," I sang with the background singers while the song continued.

"C-come on. You got it wrong. To prove you right, I put it in a song. Don't know why you're being shy and look away when I look into your eye eye eyes. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you," I sang.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful," I sang with the background singers while the song continued.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na," I sang as the song went lower. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful."

It went higher.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," we sang.

"Overwhelmed," I sang.

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful," we sang as the song ended.

After we performed, they wanted my autographs. We had a fun week. I don't think I ever want to stop doing musical events.

The End


End file.
